Forest of Silence
by Partial Insanity
Summary: Why did it exist? Why was it in this forest? What was its past? Not even it knew. Rated M for some disturbing and implied content. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **_Slenderman wasn't made by me, so I don't own him.  
_

* * *

_The child's heart was racing with fear as they regarded the man dragging them through the forest. Bound and gagged, they could do no more than whimper, tears streaming down their face._

_Why? Why was this happening? What did they do to deserve this? Why was no one coming to save them? The forest was eerily quiet, devoid of any wildlife, or people. Deeper into the forest they were dragged, until the man stopped and dropped the child._

_As the man walked towards the child, each step promising some horrible fate, the child closed their eyes, and wept silently. Why had they been abandoned to this? Why was no one there to save them?_

_Their questions, and silent screams, went unanswered, and unheard. And the forest stayed as quite as it always had been.  
_

* * *

The being stood there, silent as it had always been, wandering the forest. How long had it been doing this? Why was it doing this? Not even the being itself knew. It just knew that it did it, nothing more, nothing less.

Suddenly a twig snapped, and the being turned its head towards the noise. There, stumbling off the path, was a young girl. Her white dress was torn up, her eyes streaming with tears, a thick rope in her hand.

It was happening again. Another soul had come to end their life in this forest. Why? Why did they feel the need to give up on their life? The being never understood it, but it had seen countless people take their own life in the forest.

As the being watched, the girl made her way to a tree, and began to climb it. Once she got high enough, she started tying the rope to a branch. She didn't notice the being watching her.

The people who came here didn't realize how precious their lives were, didn't realize how much people loved them and cared for them. The being knew, however. It knew all too well.

The being was trapped in the forest, it could never leave it no matter how hard it tried. Something had happened, so very long ago, something that caused it to reside in the forest forever. But what had happened? Why was it here? All it could remember was a child's scream, but it wasn't a vocal scream. It was more a scream inside the mind.

There was a crack, and it looked up to see the branch the girl was on snap off, sending her plummeting to the ground. She lay there for a few seconds, and began to sob.

The being moved, and suddenly was standing over the girl, looking down at her. She looked up, and gasped, and quickly backed away, staring in horror at it. The being slowly crouched down, and held one long arm out, holding its hand out to her.

The girl looked at the being, then back at its hand, and finally back at it. Its face held no expression, no emotion, nothing but a blank white head. Slowly she reached out, and took its hand, and was helped to her feet.

The being reached out with its other hand and gently patted her head. She looked up at it, and smiled, wiping away her tears.

Yes, the being didn't know what its past was, or why it existed, especially in this forest. For now however, that didn't matter. It would help this little girl find the value in her life, and in life in general, as it did with all who encountered it in the forest.

Suddenly they were both gone, as if they had never existed, leaving behind the forest, as silent and unchanging as it always had been

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I always wanted to do my own take on Slenderman, and why he does what he does, so here it is. Different than a lot of those origin stories, I know, and pretty dark, even for a Slenderman fic.  
_

_Trivia: The forest in question in the fanfic is based off of Aokigahara forest over in Japan, which is famous for its suicide rate, which is why I used it for this oneshot._

_Apparently the forest has a historic association with demons in Japanese mythology, and the forest is reputedly haunted by Yūrei (angry spirits) of those left to die there.  
_


End file.
